Coronary artery disease remains the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in Western societies. Coronary artery disease is manifested in a number of ways. For example, disease of the coronary arteries can lead to insufficient blood flow resulting in the discomfort and risks of angina and ischemia. In severe cases, acute blockage of coronary blood flow can result in myocardial infarction, leading to immediate death or damage to the myocardial tissue.
A number of approaches have been developed for treating coronary artery disease. In less severe cases, it is often sufficient to treat the symptoms with pharmaceuticals and lifestyle modification to lessen the underlying causes of disease. In more severe cases, the coronary blockage(s) can often be treated endovascularly using techniques such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, laser ablation, stents, hot tip probes, and the like.
In cases where pharmaceutical treatment and/or endovascular approaches have failed or are likely to fail, it is often necessary to perform a coronary artery bypass graft procedure using open surgical techniques. Such techniques require that the patient's sternum be opened and the chest be spread apart to provide access to the heart. A source of arterial blood is then connected to a coronary artery downstream from an occlusion while the patient is maintained under cardioplegia and is supported by cardiopulmonary bypass. The source of blood is often the left or right internal mammary artery, and the target coronary artery can be the left anterior descending artery, circumflex artery, right coronary artery or any one of their branches which might be narrowed or occluded.
While very effective in many cases, the use of open surgery to perform coronary artery bypass grafting is highly traumatic to the patient. The procedure requires immediate postoperative care in an intensive care unit, a total period of hospitalization of seven to ten days, and a recovery period that can be as long as six to eight weeks.
It would therefore be desirable to provide other, less traumatic methods and techniques for performing coronary artery bypass grafting. It would be particularly desirable if such techniques did not require opening of the patient's sternum, and might be even more desirable if such techniques could be performed using thoracoscopic methods. Such thoracoscopic methods could decrease morbidity and mortality, cost, and recovery time when compared to conventional open surgical coronary bypass procedures. In addition, such methods could be even more efficacious than open-surgical bypass procedures.
Treatment of multivessel coronary artery disease involves rerouting multiple conduits to supply blood to the blocked coronary arteries downstream of the blockages. Typical conduits used for CABG surgery in multivessel disease include arterial conduits, such as the left internal mammary artery (LIMA), the right internal mammary artery (RIMA) or the right gastroepiploic artery (RGEA), or venous conduits such as the greater saphenous vein (GSV) or the lesser saphenous vein (LSV). Often a combination of these and other conduits is necessary to achieve complete revascularization of the obstructed coronary arteries. Open-chest approaches to treatment of multivessel coronary artery disease are described in Alternative Bypass Conduits and Methods for Surgical Coronary Revascularization, by Grooters and Nishida, Futura Publishing Company, Inc., Armonk, N.Y., 1994. Other references for standard open-chest methods of coronary artery bypass surgery include: Cardiac Surgery, by Kirklin and Barratt Boyes, John Wiley & Sons, Inc. New York, 1993 (2nd Ed.), and Rob and Smith's Operative Surgery, Cardiac Surgery, The C V Mosby Co., St Louis, Mo., 1983 (4th Ed.).
A major challenge of thoracoscopic CABG surgery in multivessel disease is the ability to visualize and anastomose all of the coronary arteries through a limited number of access ports in order to minimize the trauma to the patient. This is made more difficult because many of preferred anastomosis sites on the branches of the right coronary artery and the circumflex artery are on the posterior aspect of the heart and therefore are difficult to access and to visualize with the heart in situ. Operating on the heart in situ would require separate access ports for the left coronary artery and each of the right coronary artery and the circumflex artery. Making this many access ports in the patient's chest would undermine the atraumatic aspect of the thoracoscopic approach. In open-chest CABG surgery, this problem is solved by withdrawing the heart from the pericardial sac and manipulating it to expose the arteries on the posterior aspect. No instruments currently exist for manipulating the heart within the closed chest of the patient, making it difficult to duplicate the close-chest procedure with thoracoscopic techniques. Devices and methods are therefore necessary for manipulating the heart within the patient's closed chest to expose each of the coronary arteries for visualization and anastomosis.
The additional length of time required for performing multiple anastomoses in multivessel CABG surgery also poses difficulties in terms of myocardial preservation during the lengthy procedure. In open procedures additional myocardial protection can be provided by topical hypothermia of the heart to reduce oxygen demand by the myocardium. The instruments and systems currently available for topical hypothermia in cardiac surgery are not suited for thoracoscopic techniques. New devices and methods are therefore necessary for cooling the heart within the patient's closed chest to extend myocardial preservation during the multivessel CABG procedure.